We do it High School Style
by XxXRedVinesXxX
Summary: Stan and Kyle are unsure about thier feelings, but when they finally come out to each other, their true feelings show themselves. The other boys see this new couple and start pairing up as well. Style, Dip, Bunny, Tyde, and Creek  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: Style

A/N: Yaoi fic. Don't like, don't read. This is not a one-shot, it will start with Style Stan/Kyle pairings, but when they come out to their friends, the group comes to terms with their sexualities as well, leading to many other Pairings.

**Stan's POV**

You know what I want?

Neither do I.

At the moment, I'm stuck between two things; death, and a boyfriend. Of course the fact that I want a boyfriend is enough to send me into a spiraling depression of 15 year old self doubt and insecurity about my homosexuality.

Yeah, I'm gay, or bi I guess since I have had girlfriends that I have been in relationships with, but the older I get the gayer I get, or the gayer I allow myself to be.

Ugh, with all this pent up emotion, I feel the need for a Hot Topic shopping spree, the Goth me is coming back. I have to find a better way to color my hat, because the last time it took me like three days to wash out the black dye. I don't even want to think of throwing away my hat, after all, it was a gift from Kyle, my Super Best Friend, and I could never throw away anything from him.

But I digress, (like anyone cares, I'm just writing this in the journal (ITS NOT A DIARY) that my shrink is making me write.) the point is, I'm gay, I'm lonely and I am extremely depressed, which is why a couple weeks ago my parents took me to see a therapist, who in turn made me write this ridiculous thing.

Ah well, therapy isn't all that bad, just completely pointless. I mean, I'm sure that people who actually tell the truth in therapy come out of it feeling much better, but there is no way that I'm letting my "true self" come out.

I've always had an appreciation for words, the things they say can be very powerful, but the true effect of most words is ruined by overuse, like the phrase "spill my guts". The way I see it, if I did let my true self come out, it would be like me spilling my guts, the stinky, messy, bloody, dirty secrets falling out of my mouth.

That's why I won't tell anyone, I will only write it on my laptop and then encrypt the document so that no-one but I can ever look at it again. This way my guts will stay inside a password secured body.

It sucks being gay, especially in High school. When I dated girls, they flocked around me like I mattered, but now that I turned enough of them away, I only get nervous glances from behind lockers. There are barley any boys who are out in SPHS, and I feel like I can't just ask any old dude who might be gay to go out with me, so I feel like I have to wait until they actually asked another guy out, and by then, I can't ask that dude out because he's taken, and I'll be damned if I break up one of the already extremely small amount of gay couples in South Park.

I guess the high school years are going to fucking suck for me. I think I'm going to talk to Kyle. If there is anyone who I can trust, its Kyle, and if he doesn't accept me, then no-one will, and I'll just off myself and save the world the burden of dealing with me.

So I will call Kyle

**Kyle's POV**

Thank god, something has finally happened! Life has been so boring, but at least something has been started! It all started when Stan called.

"Yeah? Who's there?"

"Hey Kyle, its Stan."

'What's up?"

"Hey, can I come over? I kind of wanna talk about it in private…"

"Yeah, sure Stan, nobody is home, and the door's open."

"Bye"

_Click_

_What in the hell got Stan so bothered? _I wondered briefly as I pulled up my boxers over my prominent erection that I had been in the middle of taking care of when Stan called.

_Mmmmm, Stan. I could probably finish with a couple pic's of Stan. _Yes, I am gay, and yes, sometimes I do imagine Stan, but I also think of Kenny and some of the other kids in my school. Don't assume that I'm all about sex, I reeeeaaaallly want a relationship, but shit dude, its not easy. The pressure of High School, the pressure to fit in with the rest of the pack.

_Ah well, once I'm out of High School I'll find someone, but for now…_I thought as I pulled a green T-shirt over my head. My hair used to be a travesty, a full blown Jew-fro with an obnoxious red color, but once I hit puberty my hair flattened out and turned into a more natural red color.

"Kyle! You here?" Stan shouted from downstairs

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" I called as I thundered down the stairs "Hey what's-'' I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Stan in his black skinny jeans and tight black T-shirt. He still had on his trademark red and blue hat, which made me smile a bit. It made me happy to know that he treasured my gift as much as he did. _Holy shit dude, Stan is fucking HOT! _

"Hey" said my super sexy Super Best Friend

"Hi"

"So um…"

"Yeah"

"Well…"

"Stan, if you don't spit it the fuck out I will literally cut you into little pieces until you talk."

"Jesus Kyle!"

"I'm serious Stan, just tell me what's bothering you"

"K—Kyle, you know, you know how we promised each other that if there was ever anything that was really serious we would keep it a secret? Well, I need to tell you that… well, I'm gay Kyle." Stan mumbled, eyes on the ground, head hung in shame.

"Oh thank SWEET MOSES!I was beginning to think that I was the only gay kid in South Park!" I shouted in exhilaration. Stan's head jerked up to stare at me with his wide blue eyes, an expression of shock painted across his features.

"You're gay?" He said, his jaw beginning to drop to the floor in surprise.

"Well yeah dude, I haven't even been trying to hide it. If you had asked me if I was gay I would of said yes, no hesitation, but I guess no one noticed" I said, a blush beginning to creep into my face.

"I'm sorry…"

Don't be, it's no problem" _as long as we're getting naked soon! Oh god! Did I just think that? _

"Hey, ya know how we're like two of the only out gay kids, right? And we're both friends, no, Super Best Friends, right?"

"Uh yah, nothing new there…" _what's the point?_

"Well…"

"Swear to god Stan, stop it with the "well…'s'' before I throw you down one!"

"?" Stan said, speaking inaudibly fast in his nervousness. He stood there, shifting his feet, head down, biting his lips in that way only Stan could make look sexy.

"Slow down there Sta-'' I laughed before Stan interrupted me

"You mean I asked you to fast? God! I knew it would be too soon, damn it Stan! Why do I ruin everything?" Stan yelled, more to himself than me. His eyes started to turn red, and his cheeks were the color of humiliated tomatoes. He looked like he was about to cry. Did it really mean that much to him? Did **I** really mean that much to him?

"Stan, calm down! Yes, I'll go out with you! Jesus dude! I was just trying to say that you were speaking too fast. I was about to ask you out when you asked me, so chill out." I said, the look on his face almost making me burst into laughter. It was a mix between confusion, anger and frustration at himself, and sheer joy to hear that I accepted.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just so hard to find a guy in South Park, I mean the population of the town is like 400 or something, and everyone here is so closed minded and shit, it blows dude, but then you are gay, and we already know each other, and… I mean like… Well, you're kind of hot dude, and I just really wanted to try… I'm just really lucky I guess" He said, blushing harder if it was possible. I smiled. _He thinks I am hot? I am like this close to cumming myself just from looking at his sexy body._ I think, blushing slightly.

"I was literally thinking the same thing when you called this morning" I said "And don't try to flatter me, you are like some sort of sex god, and I'm just like a skinny, nerdy Jewboy" I said, blushing furiously now

"What are you talking about Kyle? You are so beautiful! I love the way that your hair falls down to frame your face, and I love how your skinny arms go deep into your pockets when you are nervous, and you bend forward, and your hair falls across your face, a single strand falling on your lips, which look so delicious when you chew them in that Kyle way that only you could pull off. I love it when you smile, and your green eyes light up. It makes everyone around you smile back. I love how you wear jeans that aren't really skinny, but somehow manage to show me everything I want to see, your sexy butt, your skinny, but not too skinny legs, while it hides your crotch, and forces you to imagine what is hidden underneath. But most of all, I think, I love the way you don't realize how incredibly sexy you are, and you blush whenever anybody looks at you, and you still hide your hair, even though it looks so cute. You're amazing, Ky…" He finished as he leaned forward to kiss me. I was shocked; did he really think I was that cute? Was he serious? Did he want me to take off the hat? All of these questions stopped running through my mind the second his lips met mine.

"Mh-mn" I moaned into his mouth, our lips moving together, in some sort of delicious dance. It was weird, but I swear that Stan had a flavor, like lemonade or something, it starts off kind of sour, but turns out to be deliciously sweet. Stan's tongue met my lips, asking for entrance, which I immediately gave to him. Our tongues twirled together battling for dominance, for pleasure.

Stan separated the kiss to look into my eyes. He saw the want, he saw me asking for him to take me, for him to do what he was so obviously thinking of.

"L-Lets go upstairs, to your room" he says, leaning in for another brief kiss. I smiled and took him by the hand and led him upstairs. I opened the door and turned to stare at him with longing. My heart was beating so fast, I could feel it in my toes. I felt giddy with pleasure and happiness, and I never wanted the feeling to end.

Stan gently pushed me onto the bed, laying me out flat. He fell on top of me, lips finding mine, hips grinding against my already hard member. I grunted at the friction in our jeans. Stan smiled when he heard, taking his lips from mine. I looked at him, and saw again how positively gorgeous Stan was. His hair was falling outside of the hat that I had given him so long ago, his lips puffy and chapped. His tongue came out to lick his lips, in the sexiest way I have ever seen anyone do such a thing. I looked up to meet his eyes, lost in turmoil of nervousness, want, and asking for me to give him the go ahead

"Stan -mhm- I want you." I moaned. God he was sexy, I moaned just looking at him. Stan smiled widely and proceeded to tear off my green T-shirt and throw it on the floor. He attacked my jeans while I started on his T-shirt soon I was completely naked, and he was only in his tight boxer briefs. My member was throbbing from lack of attention, and his boxer briefs were close to ripping, almost unable to hold all of his erection.

He bent down, and our lips met again in a passionate kiss that was broken mush too soon for my liking, until that is, his lips met my neck.

"Ung-wa!" I cried out, thrusting my hips upwards, driven mad by the pleasure of the hickey he was leaving on my neck. Stan continued downwards, giving me kisses all the way down my chest, my skinny stomach, and my thighs, until he came to face my throbbing erection.

"S-Stan! Please!" I cried out desperately. He smirked at me and flicked his tongue against the slit of my member. I cried out again in pleasure. His lounge circled the head, and finally he put his lips around my throbbing five inches.

"Staaan!" I cried as my hands flew to his head. I took off his hat and then got his hair in a death grip, shoving his head farther over my dick. He choked a little bit, but got over it and bobbed his head up and down over my member.

"Stan! I'm going to Cum!" I called out a few seconds before I did just that. He brought his head up and climbed over me to kiss me. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I tasted my own cum. It was salty sweet, and slimy, I didn't really like it very much, but it didn't matter, I loved the way it felt to kiss Stan, and probably would have kissed him if his mouth had been full of cat piss. He smiled and looked at me again.

"Lube?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and pointed at my bedside table. Stan reached in and brought out a bottle of lube. He kissed me again before he slid down to my waist. He quickly coated three of his fingers with lube. He looked at me as if to ask for my permission. I nodded quickly, and he put the first of his fingers in my tight hole.

I squirmed a little bit, but it didn't really hurt that much, it was only one finger after all. Then he added the second finger. There was definitely a lot of discomfort as he scissored my ass with his fingers. After a little bit, I got used the feeling, and he added a third finger.

I cried out in pain, a couple tears falling out of my eyes. He came up and kissed my tears and told me that he was sorry, but he promised it would feel better soon. He went back down and started scissoring me again, pushing in and out until he hit that spot, and I cried out in pleasure. My erection came back in full then, and Stan smiled as he touched the spot again to make sure he had found it. I moved my hips, trying to grind his fingers deeper into me.

He took his fingers out and started to put lube on his throbbing member. He looked at me again, his eyes searching for permission.

"Yes, Stan, Fuck me!" I cried out, almost laughing at the glee in his face as he heard these words. He teased my opening with his throbbing cock, and I thrust my hips down on it, causing I'm to gasp out in pleasure, and me to breathe in sharply with the pain. I soon got used to the feeling, and laid down on my back, my legs put over his shoulders. He started to move slowly causing me to gasp in pain, but I was okay and told Stan to continue.

"Harder!" I cried out to Stan when he hit my spot again. He sped up, and my hips were bucking over his seven inch member, both of us gasping out in ecstasy, until I came, tightening up, which made Stan come right after me.

Stan collapsed on top of me, my legs falling off of his shoulders. He kissed me tiredly and rolled off of me. He curled up next to me, tossing his arm around me, hugging me tightly. As we laid there I thought. _My parents are going to be home in an hour. Huh, I guess I just don't care, I'd rather just lay here with Stan._ We both fell asleep like that, covered in sweat and semen, spooning each other, Stan's arms around me, my back pressing into his chest.

A/N: So, did you like? Reviews are welcomed, any reviews, criticism, compliments or otherwise. This will not be a purely Style fic, the pair will come out to their friends, causing each of the otherr boys to come to terms with thierr sexuality, causing many other pairings hopefully including Creek (Craig/Tweek) Bunny (Kenny/Butters) Tolken/Clyde and Dip (Damien/Pip) Review and tell me who you want to see first. I will probably have a new update every week to every other week. This is my first fic so I have no idea how long it takes.

P.S. I take anonymous reviews too.


	2. Chapter 2: Creek

**A/N: **Contains Yaoi

Heavy Creek smut at the end, YOU WERE WARNED

**Kyle's POV**

"Mmmph" I mumbled as I pulled myself out of bed. I rolled over to the edge of my bed and started to stand when suddenly I realized that I was completely naked, and wait_, was I sticky? _What is going on~ Wait… I remember now… _ __

_"Yes, Stan, Fuck me!" I cried out, He teased my opening with his throbbing cock, and I thrust my hips down on it, causing him to gasp out in pleasure._

_Well shit… what do I do now? And hey, where is Stan? _Then I started to get pissed. _Who is he to just walk in and fuck me, not to mention taking my virginity, and then leave before I even woke up? Piece of shit, next time I see that cocksucker (literally) I will rip his balls off with my bare hands! _I thought viciously, face darkening in anger

"Kyle? You up yet?" Stan whispered. I whipped my head around to see him sticking his head out of my bathroom door. I sighed in relief, he hadn't left me after all. I smiled.

"Yeah. I thought you had left me for a second." I said, smiling a bit sadly. His face fell, and he opened the door fully, the steam from the hot shower he had just taken filling out through my room. He walked towards me with his sad eyes, and a towel wrapped around his waist in the most seductive way possible, the knot tied right above his crotch, causing the towel to get lower right there, drawing attention to his happy trail that led up into his extremely toned abs. _Mmmm, I'm glad he didn't leave, those abs make me ready for round two! _He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Kyle, did you really think that I would do that to you? I think I love you babe, I'm not just going to walk out on you like you are some cheap whore, I want to actually have a relationship not purely based on sex." He smiled then, and said "But the sex, is a HUGE benefit" and started to laugh.

"Shut up, dumbass" I said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He looked at me in mock horror.

"Kyle! I don't think we can continue in a relationship if you're so violent!" he joked, laughing even more. I grabbed his head and kiss him on the lips, and he instantly kissed back.

"Oh, so THAT shuts you up!" I joke, smiling, staring at his beautiful ocean blue eyes. We leaned in for another kiss when suddenly a cry of

"Bubby! Come down here, and bring Stanley down too!" Stan and I whipped our heads around, accidentally knocking our heads together in the process.

"Shit dude! My mom! What time is it? Holy shit, it's already Sunday! My parents must of seen us last night! Oh shit dude! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" I said, panicked beyond belief. My mother was without a doubt in my mind the scariest woman on the planet, and on most other planets too. I run around my room, picking up the clothes that were carelessly tossed away last night and tugging them on.

"Dude calm down, I don't think they know anything, they sounded way to calm, everything is going to be fine." Stan said, but I knew he didn't really believe what he was saying because he was rushing to put on clothes faster than I was.

"Bubby! Hurry up!" Shiela Brofloski called from downstairs in her most terrifying Jersey-Jew accent.

"Coming ma!" I called unsuccessfully trying to keep the sheer terror out of my voice. I looked at Stan who was hopping around on one foot, trying to fit his leg through his tight black jeans from last night.

"Go dude, I'll be right behind, promise." Stan said, his foot finally sliding through the pant leg. I turned my back on him as he fought desperately with his zipper. I ran down the stairs to find my mother, my father and even little brother Ike sitting at the dining room table eating cereal.

"Sorry mom, I just woke up." I said, desperately hoping my mom wasn't going to ask the question I knew she would ask next.

"What was Stan doing in your room bubby?" _Son of a BITCH!_

"Well… uh, you see, I uh.."

"I just came over to ask for some help on my science paper due tomorrow, Kyle is the smartest kid around, so I figured I would ask him for some help." _Nice, flattery of her parenting always works_ I thought. I saw my mom smile vainly. I looked at Stan, and mouthed a "Thank you."

"Bubby, you know that you are supposed to call me before you have any friends over, especially if they're going to stay overnight! We could of set up the air mattress so you two didn't have to sleep in the same bed" I felt a huge wave of relief, I guess she really was naïve enough to not notice the clothes strewn everywhere, and the (not at all unpleasant) smell of sex that was wafting from my bedroom.

"We didn't know he was going to be staying over, it just kind of… Happened." I said, catching Stan's eye on the last word. Stan smirked and tried to hide it behind a fake cough. My mom just shrugged and asked us if we would like any cereal. I told her that we were actually just about to leave and grab a bite at Tweek's coffee shop, I just needed a shower before we could go.

"Yes bubby, you need a shower, you smell funny" at this Stan just cracked up and didn't even have a chance of hiding it. I blushed and ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. After a quick shower, I hopped out and saw that Stan had drawn a heart on with S+K in the middle out of the fog on my mirror. I smiled and walked out and pulled on some clothes. I decided to wear my favorite pair of orange colored jeans and a tight black long sleeved shirt. I walked downstairs to see Stan smiling seductively up at me. I smiled back at him and waved him over to the door. We stepped out into the cold, and I could swear I could hear Ike right before I closed the door.

"I can't believe they actually fucked!"

**Stan's POV**

I have to be the luckiest person alive. Yesterday, I was almost considering suicide. Now, I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. I was holding hands with someone that I think I actually loved, and who was actually going out with me! We went to Tweek's dad's coffee place to grab a cup of Joe. We sat down at a table when Craig walked in. He looked at us, confused, when suddenly realized that Kyle and I were holding hands. I thought about letting go, but to be honest, I didn't give a shit about what anyone thought, I liked Kyle, and that's all that I needed. Craig walked over to our table and plopped his ass down in a seat next to both of us.

"Wait, so you guys are like, together?" Craig said, blushing from embarrassment. Who would of thought that Kyle and I could make Craig blush… unless… Craig was gay! I smiled and looked at Kyle and could tell that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

We went in for another kiss, our lips meeting, my tongue just barely touching his. I would never tell Kyle this because he would think I was making fun of him or something, but Kyle kind of tasted like strawberries. I don't know why he did, but I did know that I couldn't get enough.

"Yep," I said after breaking the kiss. "Pretty much." Kyle smirked when he saw Craig's eyes go wide.

"Who is it Craig?" Kyle asked, a faint but warm smile splayed on his lips. God his lips are amazing.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Craig asks, flustered and desperately trying to hide his blush.

"Who are you crushing on?" I asked, right when Tweek walked over, carrying our coffees. Tweek put our cups down and walked away. I looked back to Craig, whose eyes were still following the spazzy blonde. He shook himself and looked back at us.

"What?" Craig said, defensively.

"Oh come on, we all just saw you rape Tweek with your eyeballs, don't even try to deny it!" Kyle said while I sat by laughing.

"Aw Fuck you guys!" Craig said, standing up and showing off us his favorite finger, which just made me laugh harder.

"Wait, wait. Seriously Craig, hold on." I said. Craig turned around, an angry look still painted across his features. "Ask him out dude, seriously. I saw the way he smiled when you walked in the door, he likes you back." I said, smiling like I actually knew what the fuck I was talking about. He flipped us off again, this time smiling, and walked away, towards Tweek Tweak, who was tweaking out behind the counter. Kyle and I locked eyes again. I swear I could get lost in those emerald green eyes. Our lips met again in a passionate kiss. How the hell did my life turn from shitcenter of the world to Utopia? Kyle, that's how

**Tweek's POV**

He was walking towards me! Shit! What do I do? Ack!

"So-um, Tweek, do you want to… um do you want to … uh, grab a cup of coffee?" Craig said blushing so hard that I started freak out that he was going to explode! So much Pressure!

"Ack! Um, well, no I have plenty of coffee, but my lunch break is in 5 minutes. Nyung! If that's okay… SO MUCH PRESSURE!" I said. Oh god if he looked at me like that anymore I would have a heart attack

"Oh, ha, yeah, umm, do you like Casa Bonita?" Craig said. Jesus, he looked like he was about to cry, and his hands were sweating so bad that they were dripping.

"I would love to if-Ack- you are serious!" I said. Oh god! What if he had been kidding! What if he had been setting me up! I really like him it would be terrible if he was lying to me. I'd have to kill myself!

"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't lie to you Tweek."

"Thank Sweet Jesus! I can go now if you want. But if- ifthatsnotokay then Ack! The Pressure!" This is bad, I'm going up in smoke! If I don't slow down he's going to leave me! CALM DOWN! Wait, THIS IS NOT HELPING!

"Whoa, Tweek, let's just go. Please calm down, there's no need to be nervous around me. Are you okay?"

"ACK!"

**Craig's POV**

Okay, things are most definitely are not going smoothly. I have been wanting to ask Tweek out for months, and when I finally do, I start getting tongue tied, asking a dude who works at a coffee shop out for coffee? What the hell was I thinking? I thought Tweek was supposed to be the one who was nervous, what happened to me? At least now we are in the restaurant and Tweek is finally starting to calm down. Jesus, his parents need to be sued, no-one should be given this much coffee! Does he even drink water? Oh well, I'd rather have wired Tweek then no Tweek at all. God he's sexy. How long have I been staring at him? How long have I been talking to myself in my head? Say something idiot!

"Um, do you like burritos?" WTF? Why am I such a fucking idiot around him? Jesus, I mean 'do you like burritos?' The fuck kind of question is that? Calm down Craig, calm down…

"Um, yeah, but I was going to get Tacos… Are you okay, I mean SWEET JESUS! ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLODE?" Tweek screamed. Some of the diners were starting to stare. I grabbed his hand.

"Jesus Tweek, calm down, I'm fine. Why would I explode?" I said pretending not to notice that we were now holding hands. Tweek looked about ready to rip his scalp of.

"Your face was so red, I just got scared. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Tweek shouted, getting scared again. Now the entire restaurant was staring. The manager of the place was pointing at us, whispering to our waiter.

"Fucking hell dude, I'm not going to die, I swear!" The waiter was starting to walk over here. His entire face was covered in zits, and his braces gave him a lisp that was worse than Shelly's.

"Exshcushe me but I'm going to have to ashk you two shirsh to leave the reshtaurant. You are caushing a dishturbashe with the resht of the cushtomersh." The waiter said.

"Yeah yeah, fuck off for a second will ya" I said, giving the waiter the bird. I took Tweek's hand and gently pulled him out of his seat and towards the exit. My mind was so busy getting over the fact that I was holding hands with Tweek that I didn't even notice that we were walking towards the emergency exit until I pushed it open and the alarms went off.

"Whoops" I mutter as I pull Tweek out of the alley and towards my car.

"Ack! So much PRESSURE! It's all my fault we got kicked out, I'm so sorry Craig, I couldn't handle the PRESSURE!" Tweek said, tearing strands of his hair out of his head. We stopped and I put my hands on his shoulder and turned him to look at me.

"It's not your fault Tweek, those assholes don't deserve your apology, so you shouldn't feel sorry. I'm sorry that this night was such a disaster, I'm just really nervous around you which is totally out of character for me, I guess I just care more about what you think of me more than anybody else." I said. I'm sure I was blushing again, and I hoped that Tweek wouldn't start screaming about my head exploding again.

"You care about what I think? Why? Nobody else cares about what I think; they just ignore me and say 'Why don't you go looking for more Underpants Gnomes' or something." Underpants Gnomes? Whatever.

"Well, they can all go fuck themselves, I think you are awesome, and you should too. I bet underneath your crazy twitching anxiety, you're a pretty chill dude. I bet you are really cool, but everyone just blows you off as some sort of weirdo because you are a little high strung. I don't understand why no-one else sees how beautiful you are, I mean sure, sometimes you are a hot mess, but it doesn't even matter what has happened to you, you look great, and you never try to be anything different that exactly what you are, and you are perfect just the way you are, there is nothing to change."

Tweek was crying. O shit. I made him cry! Oh what have I done this time? Tweek just stood there, trying to pretend that those big fat tears weren't streaming from his eyes, clenching his fists to his sides, trying to silence the sniffs, trying to be strong, for who? He didn't need to be strong for me. I wrapped my arms around him, the top of his head just level with my nose. I pulled him in tighter, his face pressed against my black hoodie, his tears already causing a wet spot to form. His hair smelled like coffee and vanilla. Tweek started to get louder, his sobs making him convulse. I rubbed his back and told him that he was okay. I was trying to ignore the part of me that was cheering that Tweek was hugging me, because it wouldn't be right to celebrate when Tweek was so obviously messed up.

After a little bit, he stopped sobbing, but wasn't able to quit sniffling quite yet. I just put my arm over him and lead him to my car. He got into the car seat without a word, and I shut the door. I walked around to the driver's seat and hopped in. I turned the key in the ignition.

"Tweek?" he looked at me expectantly. "Where do you want to go?" His look returned to being ridiculously sad.

"I- I don't know… -sniff- I don't want to go home, or back to work. -sniff- Can… Can I stick with you?" He said with a slight nervous twitch.

"Of course you can Tweek, we can do whatever you want." He looked straight in my eyes, that nervous, wanting look finally coming back to him.

"Can we kiss?" he said. I smiled and bent in towards his lips, which were moving to meet mine. They met with passion. I had no idea that Tweek was like this, but he wanted it, wanted the pleasure, wanted the relief. He slowly moved over to sit on my lap, arms wrapping around my neck, hands under my hat, entangling with my hair. He pulled me in deeper into the kiss as I let my tongue travel into his mouth, swirling around his tounge. Normally when people say that a kiss tastes like coffee, it's a bad thing, but Tweek tasted amazing. Tweek tasted like the memory of waking up early in the morning and walking out into the kitchen and taking sniff of dad's coffee, it was amazing, and it was so Tweek.

We broke the kiss, gasping for air and I peered into his eyes again, and this time all I saw in them was want, pure and simple, and who was I to refuse him? I attacked his neck, kissing and sucking, causing him to gasp and grind against me. His fingers started to fumble with my belt buckle. Who would of thought that Tweek would want it this much? I pulled of his simple white T-shirt and threw it in the backseat of the car, as he flung away my belt. He unzipped my hoodie while I unzipped his pants. Before I took them completely off, he slipped his hand into his pocket to take out a small bottle of lube. I thought about asking why the hell Tweek had a bottle lube in his pocket, but I decided that I didn't really care at all, and was glad he was prepared. I proceeded to rid him of all clothing, and he left me only in my dark grey T-shirt. I eyed him all over, his pale, skinny body covered in tiny beads of sweat, his hair, crazy and all over the place like it usually is, his skinny legs wrapped around my waist, his fully erect dick was inches away from my own. He smiled and reached for the lube, slowly coating my member, causing me to thrust up and almost knock him off my lap

"Save the thrusts for later" he smirked at me. My eyes widened, since when has Tweek smirked? Can't say I minded though, especially since he was now positioning himself over me. Apparently he couldn't wait, because he slid down on me. Jesus, he was tight! He cried out in pain.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" I asked, making sure he's not hurt

"You are bigger than I thought; just don't move until I tell you, okay?" He stayed like that for a while, panting and sweating, until suddenly he started to move again. We picked up speed, developing a rhythm, calling out to each other, calling each other's names. Eventually Tweek starts to move faster and grab onto his own unused member and start to pump. Soon enough, he came, calling my name. When he came, he tightened around my thrusting erection, causing e to come as well. Tweek put his head on my shoulder as if to fall asleep, but then a loud sound filled the car. It was Tweek's stomach. Suddenly, when I heard this noise, I realized where we were. We were naked and on top of each other in the middle of the day, in a mall parking lot. By some stroke of luck, not many people were here, and the windows were fogged over, but still, what if someone had seen? I looked at Tweek again and thought 'Let 'em see. I love Tweek, and I don't care who knows it.  
_

A/N: Wow, that's two chapters over 2500 words in two days. Shows what little life I have ;)

Review and tell me who you want to see next! NO CANDY! I have never written any fanfics before this so I had no idea how great a feeling it is to get a review. Let me just say, its AWESOME! Pls review, special shout out to PammieChan for being my first reviewer, and to xPublicEnemyx who asked for a Creek pairing anyway. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Bunny

A/N: Bunny Smut at the end.

**Kyle's POV**

Yesterday had been incredible. After Stan and I had talked to Craig, he walked over to Tweek, and I didn't really feel comfortable watching Craig crash and burn, so I took Stan's hand and led him out of the shop. We stopped at the closest red box and picked out four of the shittiest movies we could find. It's kind of a tradition of ours, but making out makes even the worst movies incredibly bearable.

What a weekend. Sucks that it's over, but I guess it's not all bad, after all, I have most of my classes with Stan anyway. I have History, swimming, lunch, and English with Stan. That only leaves Spanish, Computer apps, math and study hall, but I will probably just skip that anyway.

I hurried to throw on some dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and an orange vest to go over top. Orange is my newish favorite color. I don't really like the color as much as I like how it is completely different than anything else. Nothing really matches with orange, nothing rhymes with orange, orange is just orange. I kind want to be like that, to stand out, to be my own sort of thing, with no rhyme or reason. I'm not like that at all, I survive off of my plans, if I tried t be spontaneous, I would have a heart attack. That doesn't mean that I don't value that sort of quality, like Stan, he can be spontaneous, he can be wild, and I like that.

I stepped out of my house and started to walk to the bus stop. I didn't have a license, in fact the only one of our friends that did was Craig. He was the oldest among us, the only one that was 16. Obviously, we couldn't all get rides with Craig, and since I wasn't really close with him, I was forced to take the bus. I waited there for a while, and sure enough, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were coming towards me. I smiled as I saw Stan, in his tight black pants, dark red jacket, and his poofball hat. He smiled back, then looked at his toes, blushing. My smile widened, and I looked at Kenny.

If anybody fit the color orange more than Kenny, then I'm in love with Cartman. Kenny didn't wear the same parka anymore, but he did wear a big orange jacket with zippers all over it. I didn't have a hood, so he wore an orange beanie that went over his eyes.

We all lined up at the stop, Stan and me in the middle, Cartman next to Stan and Kenny next to me. Stan and I locked eyes and slowly our hands grasped each others. I knew I was blushing but I put on my "I dare you to say a fucking word" face. Kenny did a double take and just smiled for a little while.

"I knew it. I fucking _knew_ it! You two are fudge-packing, pillow-biting, rug-munching BUTT-PIRATES!" Cartman said. I could feel my face heating up. Cartman. The name revolted me in a way that no other name could. I told myself I hated him because he was a dick, an anti-semite, an ignorant sonuvabitch, but I knew it was because no matter how fucking ignorant he was, he was also my intellectual equivalent. We were sort of destined to hate each other, like opposite sides of a coin, we were still worth the same, but we were still opposites. I could se us as the figureheads of two great armies, charging at each other, but neither army conquering the other, just stuck in an epic battle that would never end.

I smiled and looked straight into his eyes. "Cartman, I know that I should hate you for saying that, but instead, all I feel is pity. I pity you Cartman, I pity you because you have no-one, and in all honesty, I don't think you ever will have anyone, because no one wants to be with an ignorant piece of shit like you." I don't know if I had won the war, but I definitely punched a gigantic hole in his defenses. I could see his face screw up.

"Skrew you gah's, I'm going home." He said half-heartedly.

Okay, so maybe I was a little too harsh on him, but he deserved it.

Right?

**Kenny's POV**

Owch. That was a little harsh, I mean, I know that Cartman is one of the most disgusting and useless humans in the entire world, but still, that was just a little overboard. Ah well, I don't really give two shits about Cartman.

So, Stan and Kyle are a thing now? Can't say it's really a surprise, the whole 'Super Best Friends' thing wasn't really fooling anybody, but to just stop hiding it so suddenly, well, it was a surprise.

_VVrrrmmmmm _the bus engine roared. I jumped back in an automatic reaction, after getting hit by so many buses, you eventually start to jump whenever you hear one. The bus didn't hit me, and it came squealing to a stop directly in front of me. I walked in, past the screaming Ms. Crabtree, and smirked when I saw a very nervous Butters kneading his knuckles and staring at me, a blush quickly consuming his face. I slid into the seat next to him, instantly slinging my arm around his shoulders. I know it's kind of a douche-y thing to do, but Butters looked so damn cute when he was embarrassed.

"Hey babe" I whispered seductively in his ear, my lips slowly brushing his earlobe.

"K-Kenny! Wha-what are, oh, hamburgers! Kenny s-stop that!" Butters said in the adorable way he did, his hands wringing the adorable bright blue hoodie that he always wore on top of his darker blue jeans. I assumed that he only had one outfit because of his incredibly over protective parents. I think it was so fun to antagonize Butters because it felt like I was corrupting his innocence, breaking down the walls that his parents had built to force him into being their creepy little mutant perfect child. Innocence was fine, but his parents were destroying their child's life, never allowing him to be himself, and I hated that.

I don't know why, but I have always imagined myself as sort of a hero, like a protector of the innocent, I think that's why I never minded dying, because it felt like I was dying to protect the lives of other people. Even though I was kind of corrupting Butters, I also felt like I was protecting him. I have had a terrible life, no doubt, what with having drunken waste-of-space parents and living in the shitiest part of an already shitty town, but I would much rather have all of that then have the Stotches as my parents. It enraged me that someone as beautiful and perfect as my Butters had to suffer all the shit that his dumbfuck parents put him through.

"Aw, Butters, don't be so shy." I said, playfully whining in his ear, "You know you want me" I said huskily, now putting my hand on his thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"Ke-mmph" He said, stopping mid-sentence as I put my lips on his. I pulled away quickly and looked out of the window.

_HOLY SHIT! What just happened? I don't like Butters like that… Do I? I mean, he's like really sexy, and he's all innocent and adorable, and he always makes me smile, and his blonde hair is always perfect, and he doesn't realize it, but he's really beautiful and- What was this, internal dialogue diarrhea?_

_I DON'T like Butters that way!_

_Oh who the fuck do think I'm kidding?_

**Butter's POV**

He kissed me! Oh my god, I want more! I want his lips, his beautiful lips, I want to grab fistfuls of his incredible sandy hair as his tongue swirls around in my mouth, his lips attached to mine, caught in a playful dance of a steamy hot kiss. I wa-

Wait, why is he turning away? Oh, dag gummit, he was just foolin with me again. I shoulda known, there was no way Kenny would really kiss me, he was into girls, or as he put it 'I only fuck the ones with nice tits, unless I'm drunk, then, well, who can really judge?' Hamburgers! My parents are right, I am a no good gullible little fuck up.

"Butters? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." Kenny said quietly. Hamburgers, now Kenny's gonna think I'm a little pussy too.

"Aw shucks Kenny, I'm not gonna cry, its just that Ms. Crabtree smells so darn bad that my eyes were startin' to water." Kenny smiled, but his eyes still showed his concern. Concern? No, he didn't care about me.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I couldn't pay very good attention to any of my teachers, cause I just kept thinking about Kenny. I got this achy feeling in the middle of my chest, and I couldn't stop kneading my knuckles together. My parent said it made me look like a retarded monkey who is just discovering hands, but I couldn't stop doing it. By the time I fully returned to reality, it was lunch. I took out the paper sack that my parents had packed for me. They had said that they didn't want me eating cafeteria food because they didn't want me to become a 'fat, useless piece of shit like my little friend Cartman'.

I started to munch on my Nutella sandwich when Kenny put his tray down and sat next to me. He qualified for free lunch, which made me happy, because it meant he at least got one good meat five days a week. My eyes widened as he smiled at me sweetly. He was always wearing that orange hat, the teachers had given up on trying to make him take it off after he kneed Ms. Choksondik in the cooter when she took it from him. I don't know why he was so attached to the darn thing, his hair was so perfect, always messy and sandy blonde. I wish I could do my hair like that, but my parents sure would be sore at me if the saw me doin my hair funny. I guess it was Kenny's job to be beautiful.

My heart started to do flips in my chest, I could tell that I was blushing, but thankfully Stan and Kyle swooped in and sat down just in time, distracting Kenny from examining my stupid childish self.

"When did you guys hook up?" Kenny asked Kyle. Wait, Hooked up? Stan and Kyle? No way! I thought, until they smiled and shared a look. Guess it was true after all!

"Saturday." Stan said, his face reaching turning the color of strawberries Kenny just smiled.

"You fucked! You sneaky little pillow biters you!" He said, taunting.

"Shut up." Kyle said, not really mad, just a little embarrassed.

"Next time, tell me so you two, Butters and I can have us a sexy little foursome!" Kenny said, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Kenny!" I squeaked in indignation.

"Don't worry Butters, I would be thinking only of you the whole time." He purred in my ear. I blushed harder and pretended to ignore him as I shoved my face full of Nutela sandwich. I almost choked when Kenny put his hands on my thighs and started to rub up and down, reaching up into my 'no-no' square. I started to sweat, panic in my eyes, looking desperately for an escape route, hoping for someone to notice and to make Kenny stop. It wasn't that I didn't like it, Oh god, how I liked it, but I was starting to like it so much that my wiener was starting to stretch, and that was too embarrassing!

Stan and Kyle were too busy ogling each other to notice the sheer terror on my face, and my little problem was becoming bigger. I looked at Kenny, my eyes begging him to stop, but he was showing no mercy, a extremely erotic smile on his face as he started to rub my wiener through my jeans with the heel of his hand. I stood up, almost taking the table with me, and ran out of the lunchroom, attempting to hide my still expanding problem.

**Kenny's POV**

I watched as my Butters ran out of the lunch room. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, didn't everybody want to get a handjob? I knew that Butters liked me, it wasn't hard to tell, so why was he so resistant to getting a handy under the table?

"What did you do Kenny?" Kyle said, exasperated.

"I was just, erm, stimulating his senses?" I said questioningly, trying to phrase it in a way that didn't make me out to be the biggest pervert in the world.

"Dude, sick!" Stan said, his face screwed up in revulsion "At the lunch table? Really?" Apparently my anti-perv efforts failed miserably.

"Seriously Kenny, is sex all you ever think about?" Kyle said, indignant.

"No!" I said defensively. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." I said, flippant. His eyebrow climbed higher. "Yes" I said, ashamed.

"Dude, go after him and apologize, there is no way in hell that Butters is ready for sex yet, I mean, that'd be like fucking a child!" Kyle said, shivering at the last sentence.

"Come on Kyle, you saw the way he was looking at me! He wants me!" I said hopefully

"Kenny, he probably just wants your attention, not your hanjobs, Jesus!" Stan said.

"Fine! I'll apologize." I said, stomping off.

I found Butters in the boys bathroom, crying. My heart literally broke in half. I decided then that I would never make Butters cry again, and would deal my own personal justice on the next motherfucker who makes Butters cry. I walked over to his hunched figure leaning over the sink, and I wrapped my arms under his shoulders resting my hands on his hips. He straightened in surprise, but then seemed to melt in my arms.

"I'm sorry Butters, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He just sniffed and leaned into my chest, his head fitting neatly under my chin. God, he was tiny, but so damn cute! I took a sniff of his hair. It smelled like sugar cookies, making me smile. Only Butters could mange to _smell _like an innocent child.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice leaden with sadness.

"Why am I doing what, Butters?" I asked, concerned. I hated how he sounded sad, hated that I was the reason he was so sad.

"Why are you hugging me? Why did you do what you did in the lunchroom? Why did you kiss me? I know you don't like me, so why are you taunting me like this? Is this fun for you?" He said, crying again.

"Butters, of course I like you, I'm not just fucking with you because I like making you cry, I'm not Cartman! I mean Jesus, I hate making you cry! It breaks my heart! You are so sweet and innocent, I feel like I just shot an angel every time you cry!"

"No you don't like me! You told me! You said 'I'm a titties man'. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't have titties!"

"Butters" I wanted to laugh, but he was so torn up about it. "I like tits, sure, but I like you much more that a flabby piece of chest meat! Butters, you're so adorable, how could I not like you?" I turned him around, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes, so I bent down and took his face in my hand, kissing him for real this time. I could feel him sigh into my mouth, his muscles relaxing, his body falling into mine. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tighter I released him from the kiss, he didn't really seem to want it much, he just wanted to be held. I could tell that he was still sad, but at least he wasn't mad at me anymore. I nuzzled his head and he looked at me.

"Do you, like, want to, um, go out?" I asked him. "Like, after school, or something?"

His face broke into a smile. "Well, gee, I would love to Kenny, but I know you don't got much money on ya, an' my parents would be awful sore at me if I used any of their money to go out with one of my 'Butt-pirating friends'." I almost laughed.

"S'okay Butters, I'll take us on a cash free date. Just meet me at Starks Pond after school, okay?" I said, smiling at his look of nervous joy.

"Well shucks Kenny, I sure will."

XxX

He said yes! Perfect! I would… oh, shit. I'm not good at romance, I usually just hook up with the easy ones, and leave, but I don't want that with Butters. I mean, I still want to get in his pants, but I don't want to leave him after. Oh shit, who's good at that romance stuff? Stan is kinda good with that stuff, but hes to busy with Kyle to deal with my love life too. I facepalmed myself, who do we _always_ go to for advice, duh! So I asked to be excused from Mr. Garrison's science class. Fuckin perv just teaches about sex the whole time. I walk out into the hallway and see the big glass window that drops four floors down onto the cement outside. I start running towards it, I feel the glass shatter around me, and I take a head first dive onto the ground, splattering my brains all over the ground.

XxX

I don't know why the church spends so much time making up these ridiculous lies about Hell, its really not that bad of a place. I mean sure, there is a lot of fire and lava, but since everyone is already dead, you can totally swim in the lava, no harm done. Its actually kind of bitchin. There are so many awesome people here too. You can have a chat with Jimi Hendrix, get a good bonk from Marylyn Monroe, buy a painting from Van Gogh in one day. What can you do in heaven? Listen to harp music and have a conversation with some Mormons. I would take hell any day. Besides, I needed to have a little chat with someone. I start to walk towards the biggest building in Hell, an enormous skyscraper made of gleaming steel. Damien always did have a taste for dramatics.

I walked in the door to see Damien's secretary, Scarmiglione.

"Kenny! Good to see you again! What happened this time?" Scarmiglione asked

"I took a swan dive out of a window." I say, smiling "Can I talk to Chef?"

"Oh sure, Damien has hired him as his personal chef, Damien gets tired of White Castle every once in a while." He said, pointing to a door which swung open at Scarmiglione's command.

"Hello childre- Is that you Kenny?" Chef asked jovially when I approached him in the kitchen. Turns out that Hell's Kitchen isn't nearly as bad as it sounds.

"Hey Chef, yeah it's me.." I say sadly.

"What seems to be the matter little cracker?"

"Well, Chef, there's this person that I like, but I don't really know how to be romantic. I tred rubbing him off at lunch, but it scared the crap out of him, so I promised I would take him out on a date, but neither of us has any money, and I have no idea how to be remotely romantic"

"Well, yes a lot of women like a little ro- Wait, did you say him?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Its Butters, the nervous little blonde kid."

"You nasty little cracker! I would of never guessed you went after that kind!" he paused for a moment. "I would take him out to Stark's Pond and make a picnic. Then I would wait till the sn sets, and watch it together, that sounds romantic doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't even have enough food for me. Let alone a romantic picnic." I said, downtrodden.

"Well, ill whip you to up some little cracker food take with you. You might have to do some favors for Damien, but I can't imagine he'll be too pissed."

"Thanks chef!" I say as he hands me a basket full of 'cracker goodies'. I run up the stairs of the steel monstrosity, too excited to wait for the elevator.

"Hello Kenny. Nice to see you again."

"Whatever Dami, I need you to send me to Stark's Pond, and I need to take the basket with me." I say, too excited to pretend to be polite.

"In a rush are we?"

"Yeah, sure, now let's go! Chop chop!"

"Not so fast" I groan "I need you to do me a favour."

"No, Dami, I'm not gonna give you a blojob." I taunt.

"No, you won't be. I need you to kill Pip for me, please make it painless, it wouldn't do to have my precious little Pippers hurting on our first date." He says, smiling wistfully.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold on, I'm not just going to kill some kid to be your sex toy!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm going to send him back, I just need to give him the tool to summon me, that's all."

"Fine! Just let me go already!" I shout, too excited to even care that I was going to have to murder some poor little kid.

XxX

"Butters!" I shout at him. He was about to leave, so I must be late. Shit. He turns around, his frown turning into a smile when he sees me charging after him.

"Well gee Kenny, I thought for a second that you weren't coming. I'm sure am glad you did come." He says, his arms twisting in front of his jacket nervously.

"I'm so sorry Butters. I died again, and had to make another deal with the Antichrist to get me back." He looks at me, obviously confused

"Gee wilikers! I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble for little old me."

"You are 100% worth it, I promise." I sit down and lay out the Picnic blanket, opening the basket and pulling out Chef's cracker goodies. Butters slowly sits down and entwines his fingers with mine. I pull him into another kiss, this one with more passion, and a little tongue. We pull apart, smiling. He looks at the big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and his stomach growls hungrily. I realize that he hasn't eaten anything other than the little bit of Nutela sandwich he had at lunch. I smile a bit and give him his fork. We both dig in feverously. I wonder why chef didn't give us separate plates until a while later we both slurped up the same string of pasta, I smirk, knowing chef planned this. Our lips meet halfway, the pasta temporarily forgotten. I put my knees on either side of him and lie on top of him, deepening the kiss. He instantly takes my hat off, running his hands through my hair.

"Kennny" he moans into my mouth when I accidentally grind against his groin. I back off, afraid he will run away again if I push him too far.

"I'm sorry" I apologize

"For what? Gee, I thought that felt pretty darn good Kenny." I smile, kind of shocked.

"Do you want that again?"

"Well, shucks Kenny, I think that'd fine, if that's okay with you." He smiles sheepishly at me, and I smile pervertedly back at him. I grind against him again, and he reaches up and pulls my lips back down on top of his, groaning in pleasure. After a couple heated minutes I slip my hand down to his zipper, pulling out his member.

"_Kenny_!" He shouts, thrusting up into my hand. I smirk and take my hand off, which causes him to whine pitifully. I reach down into my pocket and pull out a bottle of lube (another gift from Chef) and put a little on my hand. I reach down to his throbbing erection and put my lubed up and on it. I start to pump lightly causing the adorable little blonde writhe under me in pleasure. He looks into my eyes and starts to pull at my zipper. My eyes widen, shocked that Butters would do something so _dirty_ I guess I had tainted his innocence. He lubes up his hand at starts to rub me, synchronizing with my strokes.

I lower my lips onto his again, my tongue exploring his mouth, swirling around his tongue, exploring the roof of his mouth. He moans into my mouth and I groan in return. He starts to stroke faster, which I take to mean for me to speed up. I do so, and he starts thrusting his hips up in time with my strokes. We are both kissing when he comes, tightening his hold on me and causing me to come as well. I collapse on top of him, exhausted. Butters shifts uncomfortably under me, so I let up. He rolls on his side, and I lay next to him, throwing my arm across him, which he promptly squeezes closer to his chest.

"Oh shit" I mutter quietly "I need to kill Pip"

"Can it wait?" asks Butters, hopefully.

"I'll make the whole world wait, if it means I get to hold you a little longer"

A/N: Whooooo, that was long. Probabbly about two chappies left. I will do Dip next, and end with Tyde or another Style.

**Rant:** Okay, so writing this kind of depressed me, because I dated this dude for a little while whose parents were like the Stotches. The kid I was dating, who I will call Sam, because that was his actual name (aren't I clever?) was like a straight A student, who went to a private school and was like richie rich, he was really cool and played soccer, basketball, and ran track. Basically, he was an ideal child (and an ideal boyfriend) I went over to his house to have dinner with his parents (They didn't know he was gay, so we pretended that we were just friends). We were eating and no matter what I said, it was the wrong thing. I complimented his mom, Andy, because the dinner was really good or whatever and she's like 'oh yeah, Bernarda is a great cook' and I'm like whoops. I go through several more humiliating attempts at conversation until I finally just say 'hey, I saw the basketball game yesterday, Sam is really good!' And his dad, Jack scoffs and starts ranting about how he only has the fifth best shot average in his team. Meanwhile I'm getting furious because his parents are such pretentious dickholes. Then somehow his dad gets onto the subject of Track, where his son only gets second place, and spews shit about how second is still losing. I can tell Sam sees the fury in my eyes, but he can't do anything when his dad starts on how he can't believe that his son actually likes soccer, and he says it just shows how much of a faggot his son is. I knew he couldn't possibly know this about me, but I **cannot **_stand_ it when anybody says Fag or faggot, so I stand up and start shouting at him how it's his shitty parenting that is causing Sam to cut himself and I tell Jack that if Sam ever goes to the hospital because Sam cuts that I hope he knows it's his fault and I tell Jack I hope he dies alone in a pit filled with raw sewage and then I leave and stop to tell Bernarda that it was a lovely meal and that I'm sorry I couldn't eat it, but Intolerant shitbags like Jack make me lose my appetite. Sam did end up going to the hospital because he cut himself too deep, and when I went to the hospital, I saw his parents there and I told them i they hoped were happy now. His parents never let me see him again, but that didn't really stop us. He told me that his parents were going to therapy and taking classes on how to be better parents and all that. I thought the ending would have been much happier if Jack had died alone in a hole filled with raw sewage, but that's just me.


	4. Chapter 4: Dip

A/N: So I just watched "Tom's Rhinoplasty" (the episode where Wendy goes completely Batshit crazy and then got a suggestion to have girlxgirl pairings, so I'm going to try and put some Bendy in the next chapter. Just so you all know, girlxgirl, not my forte.

**Kenny's POV**

_Butters_. I thought, staring at the little blonde boy, sleeping on the picnic blanket. I knew I should probably wake him so he could get home before his dumbshit parents grounded him for the rest of his high school life, but he was so adorable asleep. I decided that no matter how adorable Butters was, it wouldn't matter if we could never see each other, so I picked him up bridal style and walked to his house. Butters somehow managed to stay asleep the entire time, so when I got to his house I set him down to pick the lock. I picked him up again and walked up the stairs to drop him in his own bed. Jesus, Butters can sleep through anything, no wonder The Fatass was able to do so much shit to him when they had sleepovers.

I left him there and jumped out of his window, landing spider-man style. I know it was kind of childish, but I never really grew out of Mysterion, I just grew out of the costume. Speaking of super heroes, I have to go kill an innocent person. Poor Pip, I hope Dami plays nice. I walked to the playground that all of us used to play at in Elementary School and crawled into the big tube connecting to the slide.

I always used to come back here when my father beat me. I would sleep in the tunnel and wake up just in time for school. No one noticed until fifth grade when my dad took a baseball bat to my head because I drank all his whiskey. Miraculously, I didn't die from the baseball bat, but when I woke up I wished it had of killed me. I blinked a couple of times before I could really take in any information, but when my brain finally started working, I found myself staring into the eyes of Butters.

He just looked at me and dragged me out of the tunnel. After emptying my stomach in front of a bunch of second graders, Butters interrogated me until I told him the whole thing. He just looked at me with his sad little puppy eyes and smiled. We never talked about it again, but once in a while he got this sad look in his eyes, and I knew he remembered.

I took out my switchblade and started to carve a heart. I knew it was really cheesy, but I thought it was really romantic, to leave a little signature of your love. Now whenever I needed to runaway, I would look at the cheesy little K+B in the middle of my terribly drawn heart. Wow, that was like, _really_ gay. Ah well.

XxX

I woke up just as the sun was rising, and started to walk to the High School. I stopped a couple yards away and waited until I saw the perky British blonde practically skipping to the front door.

"Howdie doodie there frenchie." I said, smirking.

"And a good day to you, you poor piece of shit." He said, scowling. His long blonde hair hung down to his shoulders, a few long strands hanging in front of his face. He was wearing a fancy red jacket (similar to the one he used to wear in the third grade) and black slacks. He no longer wore a bowtie or that odd frenchie hat.

"Are we jolly good then guvnah?" I said.

"Kenny, why don't you stop fucking around and tell me what you want?" He said, flicking hair out of his eyes.

"Awww, but you're so fun to taunt baby. Aren't you going to ask why I'm so chipper this morning?"

"No."

"Please?" I said pouting.

"Fucking fine Kenny, why are you so _chipper_ this morning."

"Because I got _La-aid!_" I said, doing a booty dance of victory.

"Um, you're like a man-whore Kenny, you have sex like every weekend." Pip said looking confused.

"Well, yeah, but not with Butters!"

"Oh dear! Did you rape that poor chap?" Pip looked like he was about to make a run for it. I almost laughed, but he accused me of raping my Butters.

"No, you fucking French fuck! I would never rape my little Buttercup!"

"I'm FUCKING British! I've been here like, what, 7 years and you people STILL CALL ME FRENCH!" He said. His face was beet red, and I remembered how terrifying he was in dodge ball whenever he got pissed.

So I took out my switchblade and stabbed him in the throat.

"Sorry Pip. Ya fucking limey bastard"

**Pip's POV**

So I knew that Kenny and I were never really friendly or anything, but murdering me was a little harsh, don't you think? At least he called me a limey instead of butchering my pride with a French background.

_**CRACK!**_

All of the sudden the world turned upside down and all I could see was fire, all I could smell was brimstone. I looked up and saw that I was teetering on the edge of a cliff, and below me was a gigantic lake of lava. I attempted to jump backward, but I slipped, the ground falling out from beneath my feet. I saw the lava coming closer, so I closed my eyes tight. For some reason all I could think about were the dreams I have been having lately. I know it's a little weird, but ever since this weird kid named Damien, turned me into a firework in the third grade, I have been having these terrifying nightmares about hell, and he was always there too.

Well, they _started _as nightmares. It used to be that I'd fall asleep, go through some terrifying ordeal involving the Damien.

_I look around. I am in the middle of a ring, flame surrounding me. I stand there for a while, but then Damien steps through the flames. He looks at me, confused for a second, and then starts to shout at me._

"_Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE!" His face contorts into the face of a demon, spitting fire at me. I burnt to a crisp, and then woke up, sweating. _

Then, in the fifth grade, Damien started being nice to me.

_I look around. I am in the middle of a cavernous room. The walls are covered in black and red striped wallpaper. I look up and see that there is a giant chandelier above me. The chandelier is made out of bones, and the lanterns are made out of skulls. Damien walks in, wearing a black button up shirt, red tie, and black slacks. He motions me over into a room that wasn't there before. In the room there was an X-box connected to the biggest TV set in the entire world. I sat and we played for hours until I woke up, smiling._

In the Eighth grade, it got even weirder.

_I look around. I am in a restaurant, sitting on a table with a dark red tablecloth. On the table there are two black candles set in red candlesticks. Damien walks in wearing the same outfit he always wore, a black button up shirt, red tie, and black slacks. Damien walks behind me and wraps a blindfold over my eyes. I start to panic, but Damien tells me that he can only speak to me when I am blind. He tells me that when I want to hear him speak, I would have to cover my eyes. We spent a while just talking, but then he tells me that the food is coming. We sit there and eat for a while. I can tell that I am about to wake up, so when I say so, he rushes across the table and kisses me. I was so shocked that I woke up early._

I opened my eyes again to see… A building? Wait, am I flying? Holy shit. I was _flying!_ I was flying towards a giant shining, metal skyscraper. I was getting close, and, why wasn't I slowing down?

_**CRASH! **_

"Oh shit dude! Are you Okay?" I looked to see Damien staring at me, looking worried. He was wearing what he always wore. His eyes were glowing like coals, bright with worry.

"Oh, I **am **dreaming! Thank god, I thought I had actually been murdered for a second there!" I said, relived.

"Umm, actually, you did die."

"Whaaaaaat!" I screamed, terrified again.

"Yeah, actually, I was the one who maid Kenny kill you… Haha, funny story actually, I-"

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted at him, leaping to attack him, until I ran into the giant wall of fire that he had raised to defend himelf.

"I'm sorry, Pip, it had to be done. Besides, it's not permanent; I will just send you back to earth, alive and well when we are finished with our little talk."

"Send me back. Right. Now" I told him, deadly calm.

"Look, you know all those dreams that you have been having? I was doing that, er- actually, at first, you were doing it. Somehow you were summoning me with your mind, and it pissed me off, but… I like you Pip, and I started to manipulate the dreams so we could go out, like on dates and stuff. But, I couldn't really do anything, I couldn't even talk to you when you were looking at me! So, I arranged your death, and when I send you back, I'll send you back with a way to summon me, isn't that brilliant!"

"MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUKING KILLED ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Look, I go through all this effort to make everything perfect, but no, you get _have_ caught up in the little details!"

"LITTLE DETAILS! YOU FUCKI-mmmph." I moaned into Damien's mouth. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I snaked my arms around his waist. We separated, and I looked into his black eyes, glowing a hazy red, a lusty smile on his lips.

"I'm still pissed at you." I said, smiling happily. "But I'll do it." He smiled.

"Just take this book, and summon me at eight o'clock tomorrow. I have a date planned out." He kissed me again. "See you tomorrow."

"Right-o then!" I said as he sent me back to earth in a great pillar of flame.

**Damien's POV**

Finally, I finally get to take my angel out for real. How long has it been? Six years? Jesus, by now, most people would be fucking married by now, and we have never even gotten laid? I mean, that's a little ridiculous, right? I hope Pip thinks so. I don't want to force him into anything, but goddamn, six years? I guess since we have only had Dreamscene Dates. Still, I mean _six years. _Not to mention, my Dreamscenes are awesome! Dreamscene is an art learned by the supernatural. The supernatural can enter the dreams of normal humans and generally fuck with them. I didn't do it on purpose, but once Pip had gotten me stuck in his dreams, I could control them completely.

Yes, at first I was really pissed that he forced me into his subconscious every night, so I tormented him with the most terrifying nightmares I could possibly think of, but, I kind-of liked him, so I stopped tormenting him and tried to do cool shit with him. It was great, but I wanted more than that, a lot more. So, I started to make Dreamscene dates. They were amazing, but I wanted… more. Stuff that I couldn't do in anybody's subconscious because in the end all be all, it wasn't real.

I loved Pip. I loved him and I wasn't afraid to admit it. To myself. To Pip… well, that was different. I mean, what if he only liked me for my badass attitude, and would hate me if I was all romantic and shit. But what if he wanted me to be all romance-y?

Pip was driving me _insane_. Love was driving me insane. Well, time to burn shit up.

I think I'll start White Castle.

**Pip's POV**

Holy shit. He is REAL. Oh my fucking god! I had wished and wished and wished, it had kind of ruined my life. For some reason I had been devoted to some figment of my subconscious, not that I could have really gotten a man anyway, I'm kind of a limey bastard to everybody at the high school anyway. I mean, I had stopped using most of the stupid words like right-o and all that shit, but I still had the accent.

Oh yeah, by the way, The pillar of flame left me in my bed at like 10:00 at night. I was just laying there thinking about Damien. I took out the book he gave me and opened it to the first page. The words weren't that difficult, it was just 'Ego voco vos ut meus pars vailde senyor Demion'. Not hard at all. I could do it in my sleep. Speaking of sleep, I am exausted. Really… tired… _snore_.

**Damien's POV**

Was it that time already? I could feel the summoning.

Summoning a Supernatural is really simple; you just read a couple of words in Latin and wham! Supernatural summoned. The hard part was protecting yourself so you didn't get viciously murdered by whatever you just summoned. That's why they make it seem so complex. Of course I would never dream of murdering Pip, so no need for all that wicked shit. I had even added a little clause that would allow me to go back and forth between worlds at twilight, so he wouldn't have to keep summoning me.

**BRUGHGHG**

Pillars of flame are AWESOME! My personal favorite way of transport. Ah- O-kay, there was a definite misunderstanding here. I told him to summon me at 8:00. TOMORROW. Where is that sexy British bastard.

Asleep. Of course, somehow, he always manages to summon me in his sleep. God he was sexy. He was twisting in his sleep, grabbing his sheets in his fists and ripping them off of himself until…

Oh-ho-ho! What's this! My Pippers sleeps naked? What a bad bad boy. I probably shouldn't be watching this but- I mean would you have done a god-damn thing different? He was so fucking sexy. I just stared at him. And stared. And stared. And stared, and then he stared back. Then he started to scream.

I cast a spell to silence him, and put my fingers to my lips, begging him to calm down. I walked over to his bed and shut off the silence spell.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!" he whispered fiercely.

"You summoned me here in your sleep." I told him, smirking slightly.

"How"

"You said the spell. Getting a little anxious?" I said smirking again. He looked embarrassed. "I don't have anywhere to stay tonight, I can only leave and come back at midnight." Pip smiled at me seductively.

"You can share _my _bed." Suddenly he frowned "J-just one thing." Pip looked down, suddenly sad.

"Anything Pip." I said reaching over and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Was it real?" Pip asked looking into my eyes. He looked really bothered.

"Was what real?"

"The person I went out with, in my dreams. Was he really you?"

"Oh… well, I think so." Pip did not look happy with my answer. "Well, if you take the first few years of Nightmares and blended them with the last six years of dreams, then you would get the real me." At this Pip smiled tentatively.

"So, you are really sweet sometimes, but you are also an evil bastard when you get pissed. Nothing unexpected from the antichrist." I smiled back at him. He patted his bed.

"Come on, you can sleep on my bed. It would be too noisy to get anything from downstairs." He was blushing, and I was smirking.

"Sure, that's why." I hopped out of my pants and shirt, keeping only my boxers on. It was a little awkward, because we both knew he was sleeping naked. I slipped under the covers and slipped my arm through his, spooning him. He scooted closer to my chest, pulling my arm closer to his heart.

XxX

_Bleeep Bleeeeeeep BlEEE-BROGHRUPH. _

Motherfucking Alarm clock deserved to be set on fire.

"That costs money you know." Pip. I was in bed with Pip. _Sweeet. _

"Hey baby. What's up."

"I have to go to school. What are you going to do while I'm at school?"

"I'll come with you. I can get the papers, and ill have all the same classes. _OOOR, _we can skip you dumbass school and go out. I can clone you and send the clone to school, and we can have super awesome time doing whatever the fuck we want. Which sounds better to you?" I said, smiling.

"Right-o. So, where are we going to go?" He got up and stretched, apparently forgetting that he was 100% naked.

"Well, I could spend all day examining your naked body." He looked confused, and then looked down and nearly screamed. His hands flew down to his crotch covering his glorious, glorious dick. "Mmm, baby, you don't have to hide it from me." I whined in my sexiest voice. I stood up and walked behind him wrapping him in my arms.

"Are your par—er guardians home?" I whispered huskily in his ear, my arms rubbing his abs, rubbing lower and lower, kissing his neck.

"No—ah!—They leave before I get up—mmm." Pip moaned his hands coming up from his crotch to grab my hair. I grabbed his waist and twisted him around to face me, and I pulled him into a kiss. His arms flew around my neck, and mine firmly gripped his waist. I pulled away from the kiss and shoved him back down on the bed.

He looked up at me his eyes misty with lust as I hopped on the bed, kneeling over his delicate looking body.

"Are you ready?'' I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I want you Damien." Pip said bringing my face down to his lips. My face returned to its usual smirk. I went lower along his body kissing his chest, then his abs, then his waist, then his inner thigh. Suddenly, I snapped my fingers, summoning a bottle of lube in a flash of fire. I covered three of my fingers in the lube. I put my finger near his tight entrance and hovered there.

"Are sure you want to do this?" I didn't want him to feel pressured.

"Jesus, grow some balls Damien! I thought the antichrist would have more spi—AH!" I shoved two of my lubed fingers into his tight hole. I started to scissor him, preparing him for something much bigger than two fingers. He looked at me and nodded, so I added the extra finger earning another gasp from the skinny blonde. I opened his hole even further until he told me he was ready.

I lubed up my dick and readied him for what was sure to be painful for him. He nodded at me once again, and I thrust into him.

"AAgh-mmph" He shouted, shoving his knuckle into his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Shh-sh baby. I'm sorry, it will feel better soon I swear." I lower my lips onto his.

"Ah! Move!" I smirked again, extremely wiling to obey that command. I thrust into him.

"Mmm Harder!" I obeyed, earning more moans and groans from his delicious lips. I grabbed his throbbing erection and stroked with my already lubed hand. I thrust into him again and again, he was writhing under me, moaning in pleasure.

"I'm going to Cuuum!" He shouted, I pumped harder into him, until he let out a gasp and a load of cum all over both of our bodies. His hole tightened enough to make me cry out and shoot my seed into deep into him. I collapsed on top of him, kissing him.

"I love you Pip."

"I love you too Damien."

A/N: Awwww the Antichrist is in love.

I dedicate this story to Valentine's Day (even though I started it before Valentines and will end it after.) because I spent **MY** Valentine's hugging a toliet instead of my boyfriend. But that is completely normal. My history with valentines goes like this (I start at the 9th because that's the farthest back I can remember a Valentines.)

9th: Spent with classmates in a cheesy 3rd grade Valentines party.

10th: Spent at home because my mother is a fucking bitch who used to lock me in my room if I questioned her Athoritah (lol)

11th: with my crazy ass goth girlfriend (she thought that her mom was like the dark fairy Queen, which made crazy ass bitch girlfriend think she was the Dark Fairy Princess. She was so obssessed she started calling me her Unseelie Prince or some such shit. Crazy bitch.)

12th: Allooooone

13th: With this girl I had to pretend to go out with so that her grandparents wouldn't know that she was a lesbian. We were friends, but both of us were gay, so neither of us were too psyched to be spending our valentines with the opposite sex.

14th: Pneumonia

15th: With Henry (Yay!)

16th: AKA this one, hugging a toilet with a stomach flu.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Tyde and Bendy smut ahead.

**Damien's POV**

I am AWESOME. I mean like seriously, I had this amazing plan set out, but then it gets fucked in the ass, and I still get to fuck Pip in the ass! Okay, maybe that was a little immature, but still, you get the point. Since I was summoned too early, the date plans are bust, but, I have a new plan. I am throwing the biggest fucking party South Park has ever seen. Everybody is going to be there, and I only had one day to plan it all. Luckily I have incredible demonic powers not to mention a horde of unholy servants willing to do my every bidding. Yeah, that stuff helped, but mostly it's just because I'm awesome.

So yeah, at the moment I'm at the top of a hill in the middle of South Park drawing a giant pentagram all over the hill. I added a few undisclosed demonic ingredients and used my aforementioned demonic powers to summon my demonic mansion. The whole place was about three stories tall. The first story is just a large room with a couple of chairs and couches on the side. The middle of the floor was cleared out for dancing, and there was bar that covered an entire wall. Right in the center of the door was an island made of stereos. On the top of the island was a seat and DJ equipment, set up for Kenny McCormick, the best damn DJ in the world. The second floor was occupied by comfy couches tables, with another bar. The second floor had a balcony surrounding it, allowing or romantic stargazing. The third floor was made up of bedrooms and, well, you know what they are for.

I had already sent out all of the invites via flame pillars, which would surely attract attention. All in all, I had invited Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, Tolkein, Bebe, Clyde, Wendy, Heidi and Red. Of course Pip and I would be there as well, meaning that pretty much everybody who was anybody and old enough was invited. Everything was ready, all that was left to do was keep Pip in the dark while we waited for dark.

**Kenny's POV**

Butters and I arrived there first. The place was epic, three floors, decked out head to toe with booze and other such pleasantries. The best part, of course was the stereo system. There was the original stereo island, but there were also hidden stereos in the walls, creating an insane surround sound sensation. And **I **was the DJ. This was going to be awesome. I climbed up on top of the Stereo Island and sat in my big comfy swivel chair and looked at what I had to work with. I was about two seconds away from sucking Damien's cock from sheer gratitude. Of course I wouldn't do that, because that would mean cheating on my Butters, which was not an option! I had the general turn-tables, CD players, external hardrive hookups, I-pod/MP3 hookups, and a huge switchboard, which all connected to a giant touch screen computer that was laid down flat on the counter. The computer had a ton of songs in its I-tunes folder, so I started to play a Lady Gaga song, because I knew Butters loved that shit. It started booming out of the speakers, and Butters perked up, smiling at me. I swiveled around to the switchboard, turning up the bass until the ground was shaking so hard I almost fell off my chair. It looked like the switchboard gave me complete control of all of the sounds coming out of the speakers. I returned the song to normal and jumped off the Speaker Island and walked toward my beaming Butters. He was wearing a black and blue patch skirt that ended just above his knee, and a blue tank top with a blue devil outlined in black. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my forehead against his at the same time he put his arms around my neck. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, but when he pulled away, he was crying.

"What's wrong babe?" That just made him cry harder. I had made him cry again. I had promised to never make Butters cry. I started to panic a little bit, what was going on? Why was he crying? Did he hate me? "B-Butters? W-what's wrong? A-are you OK?" I squeezed his arms, trying to encourage him to speak up. My mind was on fire, I wanted to run away screaming, scared to death that he was going to tell me he hated me. I wouldn't run, because I loved him, and I would do anything for him. But I _REALLY _didn't want to.

"I-. I. I love you Kenny. I love you more than anything else, and I'm scared, Kenny, I'm terrified that any second you're just going to get up and leave me and it makes me feel like I am walking towards my execution, and I just… I, I want you to love me back, I want that more than anything else." There was a long pause, I was too shocked to say anything.

"I do love you Butters. I love you so much that every time you seem sad I start to panic because I don't know what to do to fix it, because the thought of you sad makes me think of what would happen if you were no longer in my life, and that just seems too cruel and lonely to even think about. I love you Butters, and the only reason I will ever leave you, is if you ask me to." I brought his face up to mine and I kissed him, hoping that he could accept that, hoping he could accept me.

"Thank you Kenny." He smiled at me and kissed me again, briefly, but the emotions behind the kiss were still there. The acceptance, the joy, and the love.

The music had stopped a while before, so I climbed back up on the Island and played a couple of my favorite tunes, waiting for the other guests to come.

**Kyle's POV**

The party had fully started by the time we arrived. Most o the guests were already there, and Kenny was up on his Island playing some new Nicky Minaj song. I walked in with Stan, holding onto his Tuxedoed arm. I was wearing a similar Tuxedo, except instead of having a white undershirt, I was wearing a pink one. I smiled and surveyed the crowd and frowned when I saw Wendy staring holes through my boyfriend. I knew that Wendy still liked Stan, and I knew that Wendy meant a lot to Stan, though not in a romantic way. I felt Stan nudge me, and I told him to go talk to her, because I knew me keeping them apart wouldn't solve anything.

As soon as Stan got about 5 feet away, I was met up with another unhappy surprise, Eric Cartman.

"What do you want Fatass?"

"Shut up you stupid J-" Cartman sighed, looking defeated. "I didn't come here to insult you Kyle. I came here to… To say I'm sorry Kyle. I'm sorry for everything, every name I called you, every dirty trick I played on you, every fiasco I got you into, everything. I started doing that because I thought you were just some black assho to fuck with, and then, after I saw that you weren't some black assho, I felt like I couldn't stop, like it was my job to be a total dick, like I wouldn't be anything if I weren't a total dick. I don't want to be a total dick anymore Kyle. I love you Kyle, more than air, more than anything else." He said all this with his eyes to the ground, and when he was finished, he brought his eyes up and looked at me, and this time it was me who couldn't meet his gaze.

Shit. That was **NOT **what I expected to hear from him. I looked in his eyes, there was not a trace of humor, not a trace of trickery or deception.

"Cartman." I said, sadly, I knew it would hurt him, but there was no way I would ever feel that way about him. "It will never work. I don't love you Cartman." He looked like he was about to choke, like he was being choked. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders looking up at him. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you Cartman. I know you didn't mean all the terrible shit you said about me, and I forgive you. I will help you with whatever you need, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

He looked up at me, and I knew he understood. He wasn't happy, and he probably would hate me for a long time, but eventually he would get over it. Eventually he would be happy, because he had changed. He shrugged me off and left the party and out into the cold.

"Kyle? What did he want?" Stan said, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and I knew he had just told Wendy the same thing that I had said to Cartman, and I could tell he knew what I had said as well. I kissed him, still a little torn up about Cartman.

"Nothing, Stan. It was nothing."

**Wendy's POV**

Wow. I never thought Stan would actually do it. I had known that he didn't love me for a while, but I never thought he would be brave enough to tell me it to my face.

I was in the girls bathroom, (yes, for some reason this house had separate sex bathrooms on the 1st floor) crying, when Bebe came in. She looked a little down, but when she saw me her look turned into one of concern.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" her concern just made it worse.

"St-Stan told me he-he didn't l-love m-me" I said, my voice trembling, breaking into sobs. Bebe looked sorry to hear that, but there was also another look, hidden behind her concern.

"Oh. Well, you haven't been together for a while, you even brought Clyde here as your date." She had walked over and started to rub my back, trying to comfort me.

"I know Bebe, but it still hurts. It's all so confusing Bebe, I know I don't love Clyde, and I know that Stan and I will never be, but that is all I want. Do you love Tolkien? Have you ever loved someone, even though you know they wouldn't return the feelings?" I turned around and looked into her eyes. She quickly looked away, to the floor.

"No, I don't love Tolkien, I just took him as my date because I didn't want to be the only dateless person here." A long pause.

"And?" another pause.

"And yes. I do love someone very much, even though they love someone else. I know how it hurts, Wendy, trust me. It feels like you are dying inside, and you want to just curl up in a little ball until the world just ends, but you can't, because then the one you love will never know how you feel. I know how it hurts Wendy, I really do."

"I'm sorry Bebe, I never knew you cared about Kyle so much." The shock on her face was almost comical.

"Kyle? What the fuck? No I don't love Kyle, Jesus Wendy, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, if it's not Kyle, then who is it?" Bebe snapped her mouth shut, looking panicked and embarrassed.

"I-it doesn't matter…"

"Of course it matters Bebe! Just tell me, maybe I can help make it happen."

"its you Wendy. I love you." She said, too quietly for anything but bats to understand.

"What was that?"

"I love you Wendy. It's you." My mouth was in a perfect "O", my eyebrows attaching themselves to my hairline. Then I thought about it. Who had been there whenever I was sad? Who helped me through thick and thin? Who had never left my side since we were in grade school? Who had promised to always be there for me? Bebe. I looked into her eyes.

"Be-mmm!" Her lips were placed firmly against mine. I panicked again, struggling out of her grip, until she brought her hand to my face, rubbing my cheek softly, her thumb wiping tears out of my eye. I didn't know if I loved her or not, but I sure as hell wanted her. I grabbed her hair, forcing her lips farther onto mine, and I shoved my tongue in her mouth, exploring the foreign territory, moaning into her mouth. Bebe was clearly surprised, but she wasn't about to pretend she didn't want it. She practically ripped my shirt off, our lips still connected. She reached her hand up my shirt, her fingers quickly finding my breast, fondling them, until her middle and forefinger pinched my sensitive nipple.

"Nn-AH! BEBE!" I broke apart from the kiss to scream out in pleasure. I sent my hand down to her skit, reaching under it, finding that she wasn't wearing any panties. I smirked and slid my finger along her wet opening, causing her to call out in pleasure. Bebe sent her unnocupied hand down to my panties, sliding it under my waistband, shoving her finger deep into me, searching for my clit. I did the same to her, finding it and rubbing it, causing her to moan and grind down harder on my fingers. I pushed her back onto a wall and violently fingered her, as she returned the favor, until we both came, loudly calling out each other's names.

**Clyde's POV**

Wow. Hearing my girlfriend calling out another woman's name was not part of my plan for the night. Apparently Tolkien was thinking the same thing, because we had both gone out to the second floor balcony to get some air.

"Are we the **only** people here who aren't gay?" I asked the tired looking man in his purple suit with a purple and pink striped tie. He looked really good in purple, so why not wear that suit. I'm sure someone like me would look ridiculous in it, but Tolkien, well, he pulled it off.

"I think Heidi and Red are still cock-hungry" He said, looking at me, making me feel insignificant in my short sleeved black button up shirt with a black tie that had a red stripe swirling around it, and my black slacks.

"Nope, they were making out on the dance floor to Bad Romance."

"Oh." He looked down at the street below, and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that it made me crack up as well. I knew we were both pretty hammered, and the way he laughed was just so _contagious_! He was bent over the railing, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe, and I was leaning against a wall to keep myself on two feet, laughing.

"W-what was so f-funny?" I asked, barely controlling my giggles.

"It's like this whole fucking town just decided to throw a party and force us to be a couple."

"I wouldn't mind that… Being a couple." The small part of my mind that wasn't taking a Jack Daniels bath was screaming at me to shut the fuck up, but that part of my mind was definitely not in charge. I leaned in, taking his bottom lip into my mouth. He seemed to be teetering on the edge of returning the kiss or shoving me away, but he finally kissed back, tenderly wrapping his arms around me, just under my shoulders. I put my arms around his neck and pulled us tighter, surprising myself when I found he was erect and grinding against me. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he wanted it, so I got down on my knees and unzipped his purple pants. I smirked when I saw the huge bulge in his purple boxers. I moved the bulge towards the slot in his boxers, my eyes widening when I saw the at least ten inch monstrosity that was Tolkien Blacks big black cock. I looked at him with a look that roughly translated into 'Dude, really? Well, what should I do now?' and he looked at me with a look that translated into 'Please start sucking before I am forced to rape your mouth.'

I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked the bottom of his dickhead, my tongue running along his slit. He leaned back on the railing, gasping out. I put my mouth on the head, slowly taking in more and more of his length in to my mouth, thanking god for forgetting to give me a gag reflex. I slowly started to bob my head up and down along his erection, sucking and licking. Tolkien was slowly entwining his fingers in my brown hair. My erection was becoming painful, constrained in my black pants. I took my mouth off of his cock, looking down at my zipper, struggling with it as Tolkien whined. I finally was able to take my dick out of my constraining pants, stroking along my six inches that was so pitiful in comparison to Tolkien's enormous dick, which I returned to my mouth. I started to bob my head faster, causing Tolkien to grip my hair harder, which was oddly erotic to me, making my erection throb under my swiftly stroking hand. I came first, moaning around Tolkien, which must of felt good, because Tolkien followed quickly after. I swallowed it, wishing I had something to wash it down with. I zipped up and stood, zipping Tolkien up as well.

"I want to dance." I said shortly, smiling in afterglow. He smiled back at me, and nodded.

**Damien's POV**

I knew I was good, but this was getting ridiculous. I looked out to the crowd, seeing the couples dancing sweetly to some song that Kenny had put on the record player. Heidi and Red were swinging back and forth, smiling a little perversely at each other. Wendy and Bebe were holding hands awkwardly by the bar. Tolkien and Clyde were dancing a little drunkenly, but very energetic, twirling and dipping. Craig was holding onto a twitchy, but smiling Tweek, shuffling with him across the floor. Stan and Kyle were wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads against the other's, smiling sweetly, swinging back and forth romantically. Kenny was still up on the Island, and Butters was up there with him, sitting on his lap, hugging Kenny tightly, his head over Kenny's shoulder. I looked at Pip, who was dragging me out to the dance floor, smiling at me, and I knew that no matter what happened, no matter how drunk they were, no matter how old they got, no one here would ever forget this moment.

A/N: Aw, that was kinda sweet right? I apologize for the crappy sex, yeah… woops. Anyway, this was the last chapter and stuff, my next story is going to be a Coon and Friends one that focuses mainly on Damien and Pip even though they weren't in the original Coon and Friends, they are in my new version. Cartman is the bad guy, and he kidnaps Damien to try and force him to use his Antichrist powers to destroy the Immortals (That's Coon and Friends new name, because Mysterion is now in charge.) I guess you will find out the rest once you read won't you. It will be rated M with Damien and Pip as the character filters. Adios


End file.
